


The Fallen

by orphan_account



Series: Balthazar [2]
Category: Constantine
Genre: @Rockstar-Johnny on Tumblr played John., Balthazar was an idiot, Death, Demon summoned, Flying, Tumblr RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Balthazar's demon summoning takes a twist
Relationships: Platonic John and Balthazar
Series: Balthazar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011192
Kudos: 1





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Death.

The air outside nipped at John’s skin as a strong breeze flew past him. “Constantine.” A familiar voice, which belonged to Balthazar, said. “I’m going to need your help again.”

John had gone outside in a second attempt at some alone time for himself, letting out a frustrated sigh as dark wings flapped past him and Balthazar came into view.

"Ah, hello Balthy, chum. Better not 'ave gone and summoned another dangerous demon." The warlock laughed, taking a sip from the mug of coffee he'd brought outside with him. "What's it you need me help with then?"

Balthazar's face dropped of any amusement. Nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "Well, Johnny boy...About that..." There was a loud boom from a ways away. "I screwed up, and I need you to get on my back and hold on."

"Don't you "Johnny boy" me." The warlock glared, downing the last of his coffee and setting the mug on the porch steps. "For a celestial being yer a bit of a focken' idiot, y'know that?"

As much as John wanted to smack the angel and give him a lecture on the safety of demon summoning, the distant noise proved a far more urgent matter. Quickly, he grabbed onto Balthazar and nodded. "If this turns out half as bad as the last one, I'm pluckin' you like a bloody chicken!"

Balthazar takes to the skies, flapping his ebony wings through clouds. "Down there!" He yells, nodding at the fiery hell that is what looks like a beach. Theres a creature standing there, snarling. "John Constantine, meet Pride."

If John wasn't clinging to the angel for dear life he definitely would have slapped him now.

"Are you shitting me?!" He exclaimed angrily, looking down at the hellish fires and raging beast bellow. "Just- why?! What good did summoning this creature do, and how the bloody hell do we even deal with it?!"

Balthazar bites his lip, "I...I was trying to see Jared again." He glides smoothly for a second, lost in his own thoughts. "Get those exorcism hands ready, Constantine." He looked down at Pride and dove.

John decided not to comment, knowing any words he had would be too harsh on the grieving man. Instead he just readied himself for the attack, keeping one arm firmly wrapped around the angel as they descended, his other hand outstretched and already beginning to glow with magical energy.

"C'mon ya bastard! Let's get you back t' hell where you belong!"

Pride turned to John and Balthazar. It was fucking HUGE. Dark fur with purple cracks, red eyes and dripping red teeth. Unlike Wrath, this one just seemed like a ginormous bear. It roars, snarling as it rushes at John and Balthazar.

"Shit-!" John hissed. Now low enough to the ground he suddenly dropped from Balthazar's back and rolled across the charred earth, out of the path of the charging beast.

He quickly got to his feet again, turning to face Pride while muttering a small incantation to spark the glowing energy in his palm. "Oi! Over 'ere!" The warlock threw his hand forward, unleashing a beam of crackling yellow magic into the demon's side.

Pride roared, throwing his great big head around as the magical beam struck its side. Balthazar flapped from his spot, not noticing the demons flailing horns until—CRUNCH!!!

"Balthazar!!" Constantine yelled, throwing all caution to the wind and running to the angel that had been knocked out of the sky.

"Shit shit shit...!" He barely dodged a swipe from the demon, slipping past it's massive claws and hurling another magical blast to incapacitate it. "Balthy mate!! Are- are you okay?!"

Balthazar breathed in fast, shaky breaths that raddled his chest and wings. Just from a glimpse the wings looked shattered, blood pooling onto the charred sand from his wounds. "J-Johnny..." He wheezed, "I don't...Feel to...Good..."

The sight was enough to make John's blood run cold, he dropped to his knees, and quickly pulled the angel into his arms, cradling his head while looking deeply into his violet eyes.

"Look at me, Balthazar. You're okay. You're gonna be okay..." He didn't know what to do, the man's wings were shattered, far beyond any healing magic he was capable of. "I can't have another death on my shoulders.. Not now... Yer a fucken' angel, you can't die!"

Balthazar wheezed, spasming in the warlocks arms. "I can't...Move, John..." He felt like a fish out of water, gasping for air that wasn't there. "Everythin'...Fuckin'...Hurts..."

"It's gonna hurt... But you're gonna be fine, you hear me?" John was pleading, almost demanding the angel to pull through. He could feel the warm blood seeping into his hands and sleeves as he cradled Balthazar close, a lump rising in his throat at the sight of the man's pain.

"Just- just keep yer eyes open 'n keep breathing okay?" He glanced over his shoulder, Pride was beginning to move again, getting closer. "Shit-! What- what the fuck do I do?!"

Balthazar gave a weak smile, "You...Fight. Because you," His shaking hand patted John's chest, "John Constantine...Are the strongest wanker...I've ever...M-met.." His breath hitched, head tilting back as his eyes darkened and faded into nothing. His wings spread onto the ground, staining the sand with their patterns before disappearing into ash.

"No no no..! Balthazar! You can't-" Constantine's voice cracked, tears welling in his eyes as ash slipped through his fingers and clung to his bloody hands.

The warlock clenched his fists, trembling with grief and rage, standing to face the beast.

"I hope yer proud of y'self you fucking wanker!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. John's balled fists became engulfed in flames, throwing them forward as the demon charged and all but destroying the behemoth in one powerful fiery vortex.

As the dust settled, the air fell silent, nothing but the calm ocean breeze and the quiet crackling of flames as John stood alone. There was no feeling of pride in this victory. Ironic. Just another death to weigh heavy on his shoulders.

With no angel to fly him back, John had to find another way home. Luckily he'd been smart enough to keep his phone in his pocket this time, calling Chas who quickly came to his aid- though not as fast as an angel could.

"So... You wanna talk about what happened?" The taxi driver glanced to his friend in the passenger seat, he was turned to face the window, smoking with hands caked in drying angel blood.

John just grunted in response, signifying that no, he did not want to talk about it. "Just wanna go home... But, er... stop at the liquor store on the way back. I need to get proper blasted."


End file.
